


I Love You

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [17]
Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), The Beatles (Band), The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just sth short and sweet, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: "Hmph."The mumble was barely audible, much quieter than the sound the bed had made under the weight of an additional person laying down on it.
Relationships: Bob Dylan/George Harrison
Series: Wilburys fanfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 5 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> Today's fanfic is a bit shorter (there'll be a handful of longer ones later this month, also for this ship c; <3), but I hope its sweetness makes up for its length ^^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

"Hmph."  
  
The mumble was barely audible, much quieter than the sound the bed had made under the weight of an additional person laying down on it.  
  
For a moment he already got upset because it felt as though the blanket was being pulled away from him as the person next to him also covered himself with it, but thankfully that didn't happen.  
  
Then a slightly cold arm snuck around his waist and warm breath began caressing his face in a steady rhythm as five fingers tiredly were run through his hair.  
  
He let himself relax even further than he had been before George had arrived and let out a content sound that could only be described as a deep purr. He dragged up his heavy arm and placed it over George's waist, holding him steady by the middle of his back.  
  
Bob found himself drifting off and, in his last moments of wakefulness, managed to lean forward and press the lightest of kisses to George's chin. Then he fell asleep, while George couldn't stifle a yarn anymore and submitted to sleep, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
